After Gym Class
by primadonnajunko
Summary: Middle school's hard when you look like a boy.


Laney Penn knows middle school is hard, especially if you're small and people often mistake you for a boy.

The worst incident occurred after gym class one day.

She was taking a shower, as most people do after PE. But while she was mid-wash, a group of girls she was already _acquainted _with, decided to borrow her clothes. All they left her with was her underwear, top and bottom thankfully.

Now, when Laney exited her shower she didn't expect to be lacking clothes to change into. The poor girl was horrified when she saw what had been done, and she knew exactly who did it.

She tried approaching them, she really did. But as soon as they saw her, in all her undressed glory with only minimal coverage, they couldn't stop laughing to hear her.

One called aster her as she stormed away, "No boys allowed in the girls' room!"

Laney could feel the blood rushing to the tips of her ears and the blush of her cheeks. Anger and shame welled up inside of her like a bubble, threatening to pop at any second.

With no clothes, and no one to help her in the intermediate locker room area, Laney didn't have any other options. There was only one thing she could do.

And she really didn't want to do it.

She tiptoed to the doors that lead into a small hallway branching off into the bustling school corridor and peaked her head out the doors. As she did, she saw a familiar flash of blue hair.

"Core," She whispered. "Corey! Corey Riffin!" She kept at this until he finally noticed her.

"Oh hey Laney!" Corey waved before walking up to her. "Why aren't you out of the locker room yet?"

"There's a problem with my clothes," She said.

"What's that?"

"They aren't there anymore."

Corey was a little taken aback by this revelation. Even though they were best friends, Laney was still a girl. A girl that apparently had no clothes on. Oh what his hormone-ridden pubescent boy mind was going to do with that later.

"Corey," Laney interrupted his thoughts with her next statement. "Can you help me, like, at all? I can't really go out there in only my undies."

"Wait, just to be clear here, how much do you have on right now?" Corey couldn't help but be curious, and he usually doesn't think before speaking.

"Um, I have," She paused to clear her throat, and rushed through the next phrase, "a bra and skivvies on."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Corey thought for a second. Where could he find some clothes? Not in his gym locker or anything, it's not like he had an extra change of clothes in there or something_. Oh wait, yes he did._

"Give me one second Lanes, I'll be right back!" And he was off.

Laney disappeared behind the doors once more. She sighed loudly as she waited for Corey to come back.

"_Great_," she thought to herself, _"of all the people to catch me like this, it had to be him, of course."_

Speaking of Corey, he was already on his way back. He had grabbed his extra shirt and pair of pants he kept just in case. He also took his extra sneakers, just in case they took her shoes too.

His trainers screeched on the linoleum floor as he rounded the corner towards the doors. He knocked and called for Laney.

She slowly opened it, and popped her head out again.

"Did you get clothes?"

He held up said items, "You know it!"

"Core you're the best, thank you! I would hug you if I was actually wearing stuff!"

And on that note she grabbed the clothes from his hands and retreated back into the locker room.

She quickly changed and hurried out of the locker room. But before she did, she briefly paused to look in the mirror.

Her shirt and jeans were baggy and long, but that was to be expected. She was able to find her own shoes buried beneath towels on the ground. Her hairbow was also scavenged from beneath the sinks.

She looked even more boyish than usual.

She let the doors swing behind her as she finally left the locker room. She found Corey hanging in the hallway waiting for her.

'Thanks again," she began, "I don't what I would've done if you didn't help me out just then."

"I think you mentioned something about a hug Laney, I'm going to hold you to that."

He held out his arms to gesture a hug.

'Oh, um, yeah okay." She leaned into his chest but kept her arms wrapped around her sides.

"You suck at hugging Laney," Corey laughed.

She looked up at him while smiling, "Shut up."

And that was when Corey's heart began to beat just a little faster whenever he saw Laney.


End file.
